Predictions 2007
Batosai - Will static a static BRD burn party that meets once every 4 months. Calypso - Will be banished from the DRK club because he leveled RDM. After being rejected also from the BST club for leveling PLD. Calypso will create a new "sic" job that's called Mime, this job will result in Calypso never being heard from again... Conumdrum - Will level quickly discover he is the only person on the server without a 75 job. After many more months of leveling subs, Conundrum will finally take a job to 75, then have his account banned for having too many High dollar items and will gladly start releveling all his jobs on a new account. Cravion - Will level NIN and love it, He will sell all his PLD gear to fund NIN, after leveling NIN he will delevope split personallities, both in which will be gay, and flaming, flaming gay. Crazyblitz - Will pay in advance for a life time subscription to FFXI cause we all know he will never leave. Daraut - Will move to America and see what all the fuss is about, but be focused to move back to canada because he can't speak American. Devlishtiger - Will form an emo rock band called the tigers, their onstage costumes will consist of Santa hats, Red pitchforks, Lady's Yukata, and of course Mistletoe belts. They will have 1 hit called the chickmonk rock. tk tk tk tk tk tk tk. It will erotic. Dreamfall - Will lead InfamousDyasty into an epic battle and reign supreme over all Vana diel conquering the known world, then be too hard on himself and tell Synnre to be in charge next time. Dugela - Will be spotted making out with Big Foot. Both will dismissed as myths. Entirprise - Will pick you up. Ermengard - Will have a wonderful life with his new wife, then will come back to FFXI. Foxhunter - Will ONE DAY get his PLD AF Body. Gammelthorpe - Will go on a hunger strike until he gets high speed internet. Getto - Will level BRD to sub for NIN, only to discover he like the way he looks in BRD cloths then level it to 75 only to discover that he has to sub nin to tank. Greyku - Will get BLM to 10 and never get a party invite. Hade - Will be infamous for holding Suzaku at bay with Stun and a smile. Hammer - Will make 3 sky events in a row. nvm, that won't happen. Hammer will beat all the assault.... nvm, that won't happen either.. NEXT! Icerat - Will be missed. Immaculation - Will sue Apple for copyright infringments of Imac. Johndoe - Will log onto the forums to read this post, after seeing that his isn't funny, log out never come back. Kviton - Will apply for a job and accidently write on the application First Name: Bob. Kylara - Will be back. Liltermin - Will petition SE until they add a Football aspect to FFXI which his team would win it all but it will only be players level 60+. Limexican - Will level SAM to 75, but then will be MPK'ed by a DRK burn party and delevel. With all of his rage he will 2hr multiple times and manage to do 200 damage to the DRKs... lolsam. Lubo - Will be promoted to Senior assistant asshat. He will still report to the Asshat manager, Synnre. Maximilion - Will come back to FFXI to find out, no one leveled his character and he is still a noob. Mejah - Will find a way to make Ballista happen whenever and where ever he wants. Mejah will then lose the ballista and go back to leveling. Mirayrl - Will level all crafts to 60 and unlock a new craft called spell scripting where he will make new spells. Muluah - Will graduate the MNK academy but will go for a worthless degree. Napalm - Will get fired from his grandmother's resturant and work at McDonalds. Nikkah - Will marry Synnre only to ask for her gil back for the ceremony. Ninemilli - Will get caught stealing from the AH and be thrown in jail for nine milli years. Meteol - Will Magically unban Ometeol and have shouting matches with himself. Otus - Will find his long lost brother Cleatus. Together they will be retards. Psiforce - Will be forgotten. Quazi - Will be cast in an upcoming remake of Star Trek. He will have to miss filming to make it to an ID Eco-Warrior (Bastok). Ravirr - Will Level DRK to 75 only to find out he can not beat Synnre in Ballista. This will cause him to level a new job called God but sadly he will still not be able to defeat Synnre. Sensei - Will be back. Serephia - Will convince Cravion it's not gay to marry your best friend if one of them has a female character. He will be wrong . Social - Will make friends. Stryker - Will start as a remake of the A-Team. This movie will suck. Swatunit - Will get on Synnre's nerves so bad he will have to hire himself for protection. Taruking - Will be /slapped so hard he's demoted to Taruprince. Thalan - Will be the new secret ingrediant in Coke. Tinyjim - Will replace Tiny Tim in next years Christmas Play. Tokunaga - Will be sent to Japan where he will log onto his FXI account and discover a new button has been added. He will then get Coffer Keys to drop. Unforgiven - Will level all jobs to 75 and by doing so, be forgiven. Vengefulsalem - Will go over his minutes on his linkshell calling plan and have to pay Synnre an overage charge. Vlaken - Will be a fag. Whatthe - Will be caught off guard and suddenly start speaking in third person. Xyphen - Will create a musical instrument made of Tarutaru skulls. It will be called a Xyphenlophone. Yukenado - Will be kilt. Zugot - Will be deported back to his homeland of Cuba. Zyon - Will get a Thief's Knife, but by then, Square-Enix will have revieled the Dark Knight's Knife which will give Treasure Hunter +5. Thus Zyon will level DRK again. Comments Category:Predictions